


Mortal Greatness

by lilith696



Category: Alexander (2004), Ancient History RPF
Genre: Ancient History, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Passion, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: A passionate night in the arms of Babylon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm actually a poet, so I wrote the poem years ago then the story just got inspired by it.  
> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is always appreciated.  
> -Enjoy!

The sun and its moon nocturnally entwined,  
Secrets of love, beckons, easy to find. 

All the way crossed their hearts,  
Till the end even wars would not part.

The sweet breath of Aphrodite caressed,  
Calling out Heavens, father Zeus blessed.

Pure gems from the gates of Ishtar,  
Designed the Gods face with a scar.

Two circled slots of green and gray,  
Come together upon the royal frame.

Mid-thigh bronze silk waved,  
Golden king at heart persuade.

The sacred bond of an ancient oath,  
Always there for the beauty –overly-close.

The Sires most precious treasure,  
Patroclus to Achilles at full measure.

The greatest myth of mortal weakness,  
A legend that lives in Macedonian secrets.  
.  
.  
A moonlit warm summer night in the arms of Babylon, the king and his dearest lay entangled in bed, the world outside belonged to itself.

"I promise Alexander, I shall follow thee until the end of the earth."A flash of words from the past ringed in the kings head as he stared into the blue gems that adorned the beautiful face of his beloved which could have belonged to a God.

"Thou art the only one I shall love until the end of times, this is an oath that mine heart shall carry beyond death."The beautiful general remembered his lovers' words and a warm smile crept upon his face as he got lost in those uneven eyes of green and gray.

"Hephaistion, I desire not the loss of thee for the trade of mine soul." Alexander whispered in his ear causing a sweet shiver to run through his spine. 

"Fear not, mine Alexander. I have bounded mine soul to thine, for they must remain entwined ever after." Hephaistion returned the whisper with his soft melodic voice causing Alexander to sigh and close his eyes.

Alexander moved to lay on top of his lover and Hephaistion unconsciously spread his legs for the king. Alexander's hands traveled down his beloveds' thighs then up his sides electing a soft moan from the beautiful creature.

"Mine beautiful Patroclus. What does mine love desire?" The golden king asked softly, 

"I desire nothing but thine love, thou art the only one who completes me." Alexander smiled warmly at the replay and stroked the generals' long hair, 

"Thou art truly mine gift. I shall cherish thee with mine being. Mine love thou already obtain, love." He said drowning in the blue pools, 

"Make love to me, mine Alexander. Complete me, mine king." He whispered in Alexander's ear immediately igniting his desire, 

"Thine wishes are mine command." He replayed smiling.

He slowly removed the clothes from his beloveds' body savoring the touch of the sculptured muscles and soft skin, tasting it with his mouth and electing soft moans from the sweet lips which he devoured for what seemed like hours. The general removed the kings' clothes and scratched along his back as Alexander marked his neck and several other parts. Hephaistion was his and only his and he would never hesitate in showing it.

When they became one, both felt complete.

Hephaistion loved the feeling of Alexander inside as an extension of his own. Alexander loved the way he was wrapped by Hephaistions' love and warmth.

It was gentle then fast. Soft then hard. The shadows of passion reflected upon the wall, behind the burning snuff of the candle, and soon they both got washed by a wave of euphoria, each with the others name in his shout.

They lay entangled again as Alexander stole his beloveds' breathe one last time before breaking apart to lay beside him. He pulled his beloveds' head to his chest and stroked his hair out of his face.

"I love thee very much." He whispered to his tired beloved.

"I love thee very much as well, mine Achilles." He replayed to his golden lover.

They fell asleep in each others arms forever immortalized in history.


End file.
